


Poem

by Princess_Crystal



Series: The Adventures Of Philip Hamilton & Angelica Hamilton [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Crystal/pseuds/Princess_Crystal
Summary: 9 year old Philip Hamilton and 7 year old Angelica Hamilton do 'boy' stuff together.





	Poem

Angelica was ready to step up. This six year old was not a happy camper. She was right at the top of the stairs as soon as Philip ran up them after saying that poem of his.  
"Pip." She crossed her arms, giving a certain look up at him. "What was that?" She asked, slight annoyance and anger in her tone.

"..My poem?" Philip said, smiling faltering a little as he stared at Angelica. Was it bad? He didn't think it was bad. Dad seemed to like it a lot.

Angelica gave a look.  
"'I have a little sister, but I want a little bwother.'" She glared up at him. "Am I not cool enough for you, Philip Hamilton?"

"Well.." Philip muttered, smiling now in a frown.  
"It's not that you're not cool, it's just that you're a girl, and I can't play boy things with you." That's Philip's nine year old mindset. If you're a girl, you can't play boy things with him.

Yes, okay. Angelica is a girl, that cancels every boy thing out for her to do.  
Angel did a look, like she looked pissed a bit confused.   
"Like hell I can't do boy things!" She yelled, her foot stomping. "I can do boy things with you! You just won't give me a chance because evewytime I ask you brush me off!" Angel wasn't happy.

"But at school the girls don't like doing boy things." Philip said, confused. He literally did not see a problem. He held his poem close to his chest, as if Angelica was going to take it and rip it into shreds.

"Pip, I'm not the giwls at youw school, I want to do boy things with you." If that's what it takes for Philip to hang out with her more, then she will do all those things boys do. "Please, let me twy to do things boys like."

"So you'll play in the dirt with me? And take bugs and put them in jars and try to feed them peanut butter?" Philip asked, getting excited.  
"And- and make mud food with me?"

Angelica nodded. She was getting excited, jumping up and down a little.  
"Yeah, I'll do that! That sounds weally fun!" She said, giggling a little. "Let's go do it now! I wanna feed a bug peanut buttew!"  
take that younger brother who doesn't exist yet.

Philip smiled and nodded,  
"Okay, but I needa go put my poem away first." Philip said, running to his room and putting the poem away, then came running back with his shoes on and a sweater.  
"Dad and mom always tells me to wear shoes and a sweater first, so you need to wear one too." Philip said, fidgeting from how excited he was.

Angelica nodded. She ran into room and searched for a sweater to wear. Alright, a pink sweater is not the look she should be going at, a blue one is too pushy, how about a gray one she found in the bottom of her drawer? Yeah.  
Angelica slipped that on then ran out in her shoes and sweater on. "Now let's go do boy stuff!"

Philip gave her a toothy smile, eyes shining with happiness as he nodded, quickly calling out that he and Angelica were going outside, after earning an 'okay' from Eliza, he got a jar from his jar collection- which is just about six jars which have been used and cleaned out once the bugs died- and ran outside with Angelica, giggling with enthusiasm. Angelica eagerly followed him, giggling as well while she ran outside to the backyard. Once out there, she ran over to the pile of dirt she usually saw Philip playing at. She dropped down, looking up at him with a big smile as she waited for him to get down with her.  
Angel hasn't really ever dug in dirt before, just found no actual interest in doing so. But now that she's looking for bugs to feed, she's all for it.

Philip got two sticks as he ran over to the pile of dirt, handing Angelica one, gathering leaves and grass and sticking them into the jar, making sure there was some free room.  
"Look," Philip said, digging his stick into a pile and then sticking his stick out, bugs pouring out from the hole he put into the dirt. He grabbed the jar and let the bugs crawl onto the stick, then put it into the jar and shook it around a little, letting the bugs fly off of the stick and into the jar.  
"Your turn." He said, smiling at Angelica. He's practically a master at this.

Angelica watched closely as Philip worked his magic. Damn, she wants to be as cool as him someday. She did the steps he had done, dug her stick into the ground, make a hole, let the bugs crawl out of said hole onto her stick. She wasn't quick enough and some managed to crawl off her stick and onto her hand, though she didn't mind. She dropped the stick into the jar. There aren't as many bugs in there as Pip had, but I mean Angel tried her best.  
"Like that?" She asked, switching back and forth between hands that the bugs circled around.

"No, you have to hold the stick and then shake it. You don't drop the stick in the jar 'cause then the bugs can climb on the stick then crawl out." Philip took her stick and picked it up, shaking it around until all the bugs fell into the jar. Then he took her stick and laid it on her hands and collected the bugs on her hands onto the stick, and put it into the jar.

Angelica listened to Philip like he was some mighty God giving some deep lessons to a mere mortal. Man does this boy have wisdom. She nodded, repeating the process again with her stick, this time shaking the stick so the bugs would fall into her jar.There, now she isn't a disappointment. Though as she sat there minding her own business, a happy girl she was, a big spider, bigger than a silver dollar decided that it wanted to pay Angelica a visit. It crawled onto her leg. Now, Angel doesn't mind spiders if they're bellow the size of a quarter, she plays with spiders in her room all the time and holds them. Just not the ones that can almost cover your hand. This big shit of a spider decided to invade her comfort zone. As soon as her eyes landed on that spider, she tensed up, her eyes widened in shock. Oh shit.  
"Philip, Philip, Philip, it's on me." she quickly whispered, completely frozen as the spider continued crawling up to her knee.  
The big ass spider.

Philip instantly came to his sisters rescue, getting a spider by one of the legs and holding it up.  
"Angelica. I need to to get another jar and for you to put some leaves and plants in it right now." Philip said as he stared at the spider. He will enjoy feeding the spider peanut butter. Very much so.

Angelica nodded. Apart of her wanted that spider dead, but she also wanted to feed it peanut butter and name it Squishy.  
"Okay, but I'm naming that spidew." She ran inside, got one of his jars, then ran back outside. She put some suggested leaves and plants into the jar. She came back over and handed it to Philip, Her brown eyes now back to being rather eager.

Philip nodded at Angelica’s words, to focused on feeding it peanut butter to care. He dropped the spider into the jar and picked it up along with the stick.  
"You take the other jar, use your stick to push the bugs down if they try to crawl out. Philip said, standing up. And running with Angelica inside, ready to put peanut butter inside and put lids on the jar.

Angelica did what Philip told her to do. She pushed the bugs back down, smiling at how these bugs were now all her babies. She'll love them forever and name every single one of them. Once inside, she set her jar on the table, continuing to push the bugs down.  
"That spidew's name is Squishy." Angelica said, looking right at Pip as she named that spider, waiting patiently for the peanut butter to feed the bugs with.

Too bad they'll die soon because all they're feeding them is peanut butter.  
Philip nodded.  
"Okay. Can you get two lids from my room?" All the jars were the same size, so there's no need to worry which kind of lid they need. He proceeded to take the stick and poke down the bugs, and the spider, down back into the jar as he waited for Angelica.

Angelica got the two lids from his room like he asked. She slid them over to him, sitting down and watching Squishy and those bugs crawl around in the jars.   
"Is peanut buttew good for them?" She asked, looking over Philip with a bit of worry. Just peanut butter sounds a bit worrying and un-logical. She couldn't survive off just peanut butter, so how could tiny bugs survive off it?

"Of course!" Philip said, that was a lie, but Philip didn't know that.  
He handed her the stick.  
"Imma get the peanut butter and you keep the bugs in their jars." He ordered, quickly climbing onto the counter with the help of a chair, getting a big spoon and opening the peanut butter jar, grabbing a scoop of peanut butter and dumping it into the spider's jar, then handing it to Angelica.

Angelica trusted Philip and saw him as some sort of wise mentor, so she went along with whatever. She scooped some peanut butter into the bugs jar, careful to not let the glob land on any on any of those tiny critters. She screwed the cap on once done.  
"Can I put the bugs in my woom?" She asked, hugging the jar close to her.  
Those were her kiddos. Her big kiddos which she'll slowly murder.

Philip shrugged and nodded.  
"Sure." He said, Angelica did help.  
"But I'm going to see squishy every day." Philip said, tapping the glass jar. Angelica better be ready when the bugs die. Philip doesn't name the bugs. If you name something, you get attached. So when they die, it's sad. Philip has learned that through experience.

Angelica gave squishy a look. If that thing escapes, then it isn't going to be in her room.  
"You can keep Squishy in your room, I just want the bugs." She stared at the bugs as they ran around, some of them already the peanut butter. God what is she doing to these bugs.  
"What else do boys do?" She asked, setting the jar back on the table.

"Well, I watch the bugs eat the peanut butter. When that get's boring I make mud food." Philip said. The lid was already on the spider jar, small holes were pressed into all lids so the all the bugs could breathe, thanks to dad, so he watched the spider eat the peanut butter with fascination.

Angelica just went along with it. She watched the bugs run around, try to climb up the side of the jar, eat peanutbutter. After a solid twenty-six minutes of staring at a jar with bugs in it, Angel was ready to move onto another thing.  
"Can we make mud food now?" She asked, her gaze still on the jar in front of her.

Philip nodded, taking the jars and walking into Angelica’s room, setting the glass jar down in her room, then walked to his room, then walking out with two buckets, jar gone.  
"We need to fill these up with water to make the mud." Philip said, handing her the bucket.  
"There’s a water thingy that comes out from the back of the house, so we don’t have to worry about wetting the house floors." He took the two sticks and put them in his bucket, then grabbed the peanut butter and set it on the counter, bushing it back with his tiny nine year old hand.

Angelica held onto her bucket, hugging it in her arms. She walked outside, not waiting for Pip because she's a strong and independent seven year old who only needs help when there's a spider on. She ran over to that water tube thingy that looks like a snake, turned it on, and filled up the bucket.   
Angel waited for Philip with her bucket of water. She did it, she did it all by herself. She may or may mot have accidentally sprayed herself with a hose and her front side is wet, but Angel did it.  
"Pip! I did it all by myself!" She hasn't done much in her seven years of life so filling up a bucket on her own is the shit.

Philip smiled.  
"Good!" He said, happy his sister is happy. He grabbed the water hose and turned the handle a little, letting a little bit of water drop into the bucket, slowly turning the handle even more to make the the bucket fill up faster. Soon it filled up and he turned the handle to turn it off.  
"Okay so I go to a different place for my mud food, it’s my store." Philip said as he carried the bucket over to a large tree, then walked behind it. There laid on the floor was a huge hole- aka, a huge enough hole Philip could dig. Inside the hole were some toy shovels and just toys to “make” food. He took the toys out and dumped the water in the hole.  
"Go pour the water on that." He said, pointing to a pile of dirt.  
"Don’t pour it too fast, pour it slowly or there’s gonna be a big mess everywhere."

Angelica was excited to follow Philip over to that 'store', but there was one small problem. She wasn't strong enough to pick up her own bucket. She stared down it, trying to drag it across the ground, but some of the water sloshed over to the side. Okay, Angel tried for a while, but the bucket was getting the best of her, so Pip was basically talking to himself over there. Alright, maybe she does need a Pip to carry her own bucket.  
"Pip, I can't cawwy the bucket." She called out, still trying to lift that damn bucket.

Philip looked back and sighed, walking back over and picking the bucket up, carrying it over again, making sure Angelica was following.  
"Pour the water on that." He said, pointing to a pile of dirt again.  
"Don’t pour it too fast, pour it slowly or there’s gonna be a big mess everywhere. Make sure you get it all over the dirt." He said again, this time holding the bucket and dumping some water in his own bucket for half and half.

Angelica was following after him. She felt a bit embarrassed, it was hard for her to lift a bucket full of water. Once there, she was able to lift her bucket now that it was half full. She nodded, carefully pouring the water all around the dirt, getting a nice even coating there.  
She looked up at Pip, setting the bucket down on the ground once the water was emptied from it.  
"Did I do good?" She asked.

Philip nodded, pouring his bucket on the dirt as well, he he wasn’t too mad that Angelica couldn’t lift the bucket, it was probably the first time Angelica did anything like that.  
"You did great!" He said, smiling at her.  
"What do you want to make first?"

It was. Angelica has never exactly done any heavy lifting before, girl needs some help pouring milk if it's above the half way mark. She smiled, feeling a lot better when her brother praised her.  
She thought for a moment. What does Angelica want to make? She likes croissants.  
"Can we make a mud cwoissant?" Here she goes going straight into the complicated stuff.

Philip nodded slowly.  
"Okay. But, there’s like.. weird pattern thingys in it, right?" He’s talking about the lines.  
"We can make those. But if the mud is too watery, then add more dirt. If the mud is too dry, add more water from the hole." He said motioning towards the hole.

Angelica nodded. She knows how roll croissants perfectly, been doing it since she was three years old with Eliza.  
"I can teach you how to make a cwoissant!" Her eyes lit up. Yes, she can finally teach Pip something. Angelica grabbed two sticks that were a bit pointy on the end.  
"Okay, what we need is the mud to be able to fold without it splitting in half."  
Angels going to get into this mud making.

"I know how to make that kind of mud!" Philip said excitedly. He took some mud from the pile, enough for him and Angelica to use, and then took some dry dirt, mixing it together with the mud. He continued to play around with the mud for a bit, adding more dry dirt, then adding some water. Soon he got the perfect formula for the kind of mud that Angelica wanted.  
"Okay there!" He said,  
"What now?"

Angelica watched Philip work his magic with mud. She wants him to teach her his ways in the near future. Once the mud was at perfect consistency, she started to carefully flatten out the mud. It won't be perfect thickness because it's mud, but it reminded her of working with clay. She had to wet her fingers a bit in order to smooth it out. She cut the mud in half. One half was hers, the other was Philips.  
"Okay! Now what you need to do is cut out a big twiangle from youw mud." She used her stick to do so, cutting away some mud on the sides in order to have a triangle. "Don't make youw bottom pawt too wide, it won't woll well if you do."

Philip nodded and carefully cut a triangle in the mud, following exactly what Angelica was doing, making sure to not make the bottom too wide, like how Angelica said.  
"Okay what now?" He asked. He's getting excited.

Angelica watched Philip cut out his triangle. It was looking pretty good, she was proud of her brother. Once he was done, she picked up her triangle and grabbed onto the two corners of the wide part.   
"These awe the awms of the cwoissant, stwetch them out a little, just don't break the mud." She set her croissant on her thigh, now rolling in the wide part of the triangle. "Woll the wide pawt in to only half way. Make suwe it's tight or youw cwoissant will come undone."

Philip nodded and started to feel a little nervous, he didn't want to break it and look like a fool. He copied Angelica's actions, but did it even slower, he didn't want to break it. He carefully rolled it up like Angelica said, this is new to him, he's never made croissants with mom before, so he didn't know what he was doing.

Angelica would he proud of Philip anyway. Look at her brother go, he's making a croissant so well. She let go of the ends.  
"Great job, Pip! That looks weally good!" She praised with a wide smile.  
"Now, this is whewe things get wricky.." She pressed hew palm against the already rolled part. "What you need to do is press youw palm against it like that and grab onto the tail, or the point of the twiangle. Don't hold it too tight or it'll bweak off." She rolled up the croissant the rest of the way with her palm, the tail of it sticking out from the bottom. "Thewe! Just roll it the west of the way and you'we done!"

Philip beamed at the praise, feeling less nervous. He pressed his palm on the rolled up part and gently rolled it up, making sure the tail was of the triangle was sticking out, and that he was holding it light enough so it wouldn't break off, making sure he followed the exact steps.  
"Like that?"

Angelica nodded with a wide smile. he did it, he made a mud croissant. Like the good boy he was.  
"Yeah! That looks amazing, Pip!" She gave him a side hug, wiping the mud on her hands on the bottom of her dress. "What do you want to make out of mud?" She asked, placing the croissant on the ground next to her.

"Mm.. A cake!" Philip exclaimed, putting the croissant away, dipping his hands in the water and shaking his hands a little, then turned to the pile of dirt, getting a lot of mud.

Angelica did a small giggle, nodding excitedly. She'd love to make a cake with him, that sounds really fun.  
"Okay! I like cake." She patiently waited for him to gather mud. Now she's back to following his directions.

"Okay, so I need to make the same kind of mud I made earlier," Philip said, giving Angelica her blob of mud and taking his, repeating the adding dirt and adding water steps.  
"So, when making the cake part, you gotta make a circle and then build the mud up until you can't build up anymore." He instructed, merging the mud into a circle and slowly building it up, just like he said.

Angelica made the mud. It took her a bit longer to make it because she isn't as experienced with it. But soon, she had a nice dough feeling. She did as Philip told her, building up and and making a pretty nice looking mud cake. She's good at baking, so mud isn't a hard task for her to handle.  
"Did I do it wight?" Her hands were covered in mud, there was some mud on her face because she needed to scratch it once in a while, her clothes had mud and dirt on them, probably bug somewhere on her body.  
Eliza's gonna have fun cleaning tonight.

Philip looked over and nodded.  
"Yeah!" Philip wasn't nearly as dirty, he was more experienced in the art of mud.  
"Now, if you wanna make the frosting layer, you gotta make more of the croissant dirt." He said, doing the same process again.  
"Then, you gotta roll out the dough." He said, pressing onto the dirt and making it flat on the ground, then he grabbed the sharp stick and cut a circle big enough for the mud cake, then carefully placed it on top of his cake, cutting it into wavy lines at the bottom, and making it short enough so it wouldn't completely cover the cake. Then, he made small squiggles on the cake to make it look like it had layers.  
"Now, you can draw patters on it, sprinkle dry dirt on it, add things to it, anything!" Go wild.

Angelica listened closely. She did as he said, following his steps and doing things he was doing. Her eyes lit up when he said decorate. Oh yes she will use imagination to make this cake.  
She got up and ran around the yard collecting leaves, sticks, berries on the weird bush, pine cones, pretty rocks, and other things. She ran back with all of the things in a makeshift holder from the sweater she was wearing.  
Now Angelica went to town decorating that cake. She put her heart and soul into that shit.

Philip sprinkled some dry dirt on the cake and wrote "Angelica" on the cake with the stick, getting up and getting berries from the weird bush and putting three in each round corner that was on top of the cake, two red berries on top and on the the bottom. Then he got some grass and placed a single piece of grass around the cake, stopping when the grass met the berries. Then, the grabbed a leaf and placed it upside down in between the berries, smiling when done.

Angelica glanced over at Philips cake. She smiled when she saw her name was on it. Deciding to return the favor, she wrote 'Philip' on the cake in fancy handwriting. She used small rocks as the dot in his "i." She also placed them under the arch of the 'h' and the circles of the 'P''s. She then decorated the cake using the pretty rocks around the edge of it. She used the small berries between the rocks. She broke off pieces of the pine cone and put them on the middle layer along with dandelion heads she pulled off to place between them. The bottom layer edge was similar decoration to the top.  
"Do you like it?"

Philip smiled and nodded vigorously.  
"Mhm! Thank you, Angie!" Philip said, giving her a little hug.

Angelica returned the hug. He can have some of the mud on her.  
"Can we go inside and eat sandwiches?" She wanted to go inside and eat peanut butter as well. peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Philip nodded.  
"Okay. But mom says we always need to take a shower and stuff before." Philip said, standing up with a smile and holding out his hand.

Angelica nodded. She took his hand then stood up. She brushed the dirt off of her for a second then walked inside, holding onto Philips hand tightly.  
"You go take a showew fiwst. I wanna talk to daddy."  
She's going to show Alex that she can be cool and do boy stuff.

"Okay." Philip said, smiling and squeezing her hand a little before running off to his room and getting some footie pajamas. Angelica better wear some footie's too because he wants them to match. Angelica will wear footie pajamas when she gets out.  
Meanwhile, Alexander had been in his office, like usual, writing.

She ran upstairs to Alexander's office. She hasn't been this happy and excited around him in a while, let her live.  
"Daddy, dadd!" She ran over to him, jumping up and down a little. "I did boy stuff with Philip! I fed bugs peanut buttew and made mud stuff!"

Alexander looked over at Angelica and looked her up and down, noticing the mud.  
"I'm guessing you two had fun." He said, smiling and giving her a kiss on the head.

Angelica nodded.  
"Yeah! We did!" She just wanted to be a boy so Philip would like her more, she thinks that because she's a girl Alexander doesn't like her. "Philip thought I couldn't do those things because I'm a giwl, but I can! I really can!"

"Of course you can, Angie. Just because your a girl doesn’t mean you can’t do “boy” things." Alexander said, looking a little confused.

Angelica stared up at him.  
"But a lot of boys at my school think giwls can't do it, Philip told me giwls at his school don't like doing it." Now she is confused.

"Not all girls want to do boy things, but if some girls want to, they can. Same thing with boys. If boys want to do girl stuff, they can if they want to." Alexander said, looking down at his confused daughter.

Angelica listened and nodded along. Ah, so the boys at school are WRONG. She smiled again, looking up at Alex with happy eyes.  
"Okay! then I'll do mowe boy things! Philip and you like me mowe then!" Just like that, Angel nyoomed out of his office to go and get her pajamas ready.

Alexander blinked in surprise. Like her more? Oh. Oh no. He'll talk to her after she showers.  
Philip was done showering pretty quickly, he's done this before. He came out with some baby blue footie pajamas, feeling very comfy.  
"Your turn, Angie!" Philip called out, he didn't waste all the hot water, so Angelica is fine.

Angelica ran out once she heard her name. She got her onesie with kittens all over it then ran into the bathroom. She took a quick shower, being sure to was off all the mud and dirt from her. She also sang in the shower, as usual.  
Angelica was soon done. She came out in her footie pajamas, a smile on her face.

Philip smiled.  
"Oh, right, I forgot to tell you something!" Philip said.  
"While you were in the shower dad told me to tell you that he wants to talk to you." Philip said.  
"I'll wait for you in the kitchen." And with that he was off.

Angelica pursed her lips. What did she do? She slowly walked into his office, her head down and hands folded in front of her. Her mood has dropped again.  
"Yes, daddy?" She mumbled, a little nervous.

Alexander walked over to her and gently picked her up, walking over to his chair and sitting down, sitting her down on his lap.  
"Angelica, I love you, a lot, okay? You don't need to act more like a boy in order for me to like you more. I love you just how you are." He said, keeping his arms wrapped around Angelica in a hug.

Angelica was a little confused once she was picked up and placed in his lap. Well what was this about? She listened to him, her expression turning to blank. Oh.  
"But... Philip talks about wanting a little bwother all the time and he spends less time with me now a days. And you talk about wanting a son, but I wasn't a son. I'm a giwl." Shes just confusion. "Philip liked me mowe when I did boy things with him..."

"I'm pretty sure the reason he wants a brother is so that he's able to have boy time with someone, to connect with a boy who aren't his friends. Philip loves you, always. And so do I. Just because I want a son does not mean I wont love you any less. You're my daughter, and I love you no matter what gender you are." Alexander said. He didn't mean to come off as a father who doesn't love his daughter, he loves Angelica.

Angelica felt a little better. She would mention the poem that Philip wrote and how that was a kick to the gut, but she decided against it. She nodded, now wrapping her arms around Alexander into a hug.  
"And how come you spend mowe time with Philip? I bawely get to see you." Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was laying against him.

He rested his hand on the back of Angelica's head.  
"I don't really know how to spend time with you.." He murmured.  
"But I'll spend time with you if you want me to, Angelica. We can do what you want."

Angelica pursed her lips. Okay, Alex, just straight up saying it like that makes Angel believe she was a bit boring.  
"I mostly do things Philip likes, I don't know what I like to do yet." What does Angel do on a daily basis? "Do you like to bake?"

Alexander smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, me and my mom used to bake together sometimes." Alexander said.  
"Now, I don't wanna hold you off too long, I'm sure Philip is waiting for you. We can bake later or tomorrow if you want to." He said, giving her a kiss on the forehead and giving her a soft little squeeze before un-wrapping his arms from Angelica.

Angelica nodded. She smiled at Alexander then climbed off of him after giving him a kiss on the head. She waved then ran out of there, running downstairs to Philip. Alexander smiled at the kiss waving back as he got up and closed the door, smiling falling as he continued to work. There's no happiness when you're writing one of your many essays. He gets lonely a lot.  
"I'm back!" She announced, giving him a tight hug. Those three minutes were too long away from Pip.

Philip had been waiting in the kitchen, staring at the floor, getting more hungry with every second. He almost fell from the hug, muttering a small 'oof'.  
"G..reat." Philip wheezed out, Angelica's gonna kill him. Nevertheless, he hugged back to the best of his ability.

Angelica continued to give Pip a tight hug. She didn't want to let go, she really loved him and wanted to feel appreciated for a second. Finally, She pulled away, smiling up at him.  
"Now lets make sandwiches!"

Philip nodded and grabbed the peanut butter and jelly out, along with some bread. He gave Angelica a butter knife and got one for himself, putting the bread bag in front of them and giving the jelly to Angelica, putting the peanut butter in between them. He got two pieces of bread out and opened the peanut butter by taking the lid off, then dipped his butter knife in the peanut butter and got a lot out, spreading it on the bread. He likes a lot of peanut butter. Then, he carefully and precisely laid the other bread on top. Philip is picky and doesn't like peanut butter AND jelly sandwich's. So it's just a peanut butter sandwich. Then, he got an actual, sharp knife and carefully cut the crust off. Don't tell mom. She doesn't need to know.  
Angelica was a normal human who put jelly on her sandwiches as well. She did the same as Pip, only she took the jelly and spread that on one of the bread slices she got out while Philip spreads his glob of peanut butter. She got some peanut butter on the other bread slice, put them together, then put the lids back on the condiments.  
"Pip, I love you."

"I love you too, Angie!" Philip instantly replied, smiling at her then taking a bite of his sandwich, kicking his legs as he sat on the chair.

Angelica ate some of her sandwich as well, kicking her legs.  
"Will you still hang out with me when you get a little bwother?" She asked.

"'Course!" Philip said, which was kinda muffled because of the sandwich.  
"But who says we're acshually gonna get a brofer?" He asked.

Angelica shrugged.  
"I bet you will someday, Mama's pwegnant, I bet the baby a little boy." She actually waited to swallow his food before talking.

"Oh." Philip said.  
"Well, of course Imma still hang out with you, you're my sister!" Philip said, talking after he chewed his sandwich and swallowed it.

Angelica smiled. She continued eating her sandwich, softly yawning. It was late at night and she was tired.  
"Can I sleep in youw woom tonight?"

Philip nodded, quickly finishing his sandwich and hopping off the chair, getting a cup of water to drink to wash it down.  
"We gotta brush our teeth first," He said, holding his hand out for his little sister.

Angelica nodded. She didn't drink water because she didn't feel like it. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it.  
"Okay." Angel ran upstairs to the sink, having to stand on one of those stepping stools in order to reach the sink. She waited for Pip. Only brush teeth with your brother.

Philip ran up the stairs after her, he didn't need to get on a stepping stool so he's fine. He got their tooth brushes and gave Angelica her brush, then got the toothpaste and wet the toothbrush bristles, putting some toothpaste on his toothbrush and then handing the toothpaste to Angelica, waiting until she started to brush her teeth to brush his teeth.

Philip is a titan even at age nine, of course he doesn't need a stool. She brushed her teeth, being sure to do that for two minutes. Once done, she spit out the toothpaste, gargled some water, flossed, and she was done. She stepped off the stool and waited for Pip to finish.

Philip had done the same steps Angelica did, except he recently lost a tooth so he couldn't floss where there was no tooth. Once he was done he took Angelica's hand and walked over to his room walking over to Squishy.  
"Good night Squishy." Philip said, watching the spider crawl around the glass for a bit, then turned off the light and walked over to his bed, climbing on it and leaving space for Angelica, waiting for her to lay down too. Angelica followed him to his room. She said goodnight to Squishy as well and silently hoped that he wouldn't escape in the night. She climbed onto his bed then laid down next to him, scooching close because Philip was warm and comfy.  
"I love you, Pippy." She mumbled, her eyes barely open.  
Angel had a very eventful day. Her seven year old self was drained of energy

Philip wrapped his noodle arms around Angelica.  
"And I love you too, Angie." Philip said, yawning a little as he rested his head on top of her's, pulling the blanket on top of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
